Preciso de você
by Regine Manzato
Summary: Após o incidente com Eric Plummer, Olivia precisa de alguém que afugente seus demônios. A/O


Eric Plummer havia aberto uma ferida nova em Olivia. Ela jamais havia matado alguém, ainda mais um cidadão inocente. Era certo que ela havia investigado o caso e tinha plena certeza que ele era o culpado anos atrás, e até ele ser solto e voltar para sua "vingança"

Por causa do seu erro, quatro pessoas foram mortas, e depois, o próprio Eric. Chovia, e Olivia estava em seu apartamento,pensando em tudo que aconteceu naquele caso, levando à morte do rapaz, e nas coisas que Elliot fizera para tentar ajudá-la. Ela havia dado seu testemunho e ido para casa, e agora, Elliot estava ali, batendo em sua porta, tentando a todo custo lhe dizer que não era sua culpa a morte de Plummer, que ela fizera tudo certo, que aquilo acontecia e blá, blá, blá, mas no fundo, ela sabia que aquilo era sua culpa.

_Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito  
Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa  
Depois de um dia normal  
Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis  
E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir_

Depois de uns quinze minutos tentando falar com Olivia, Elliot desistiu e foi embora, dando finalmente a solidão que ela precisava para pensar.

Algumas horas depois, a chuva continuava castigando as janelas de seu apartamento, e ao olhar no relógio, ela percebeu que provavelmente Alex já estaria em casa. Pegou o telefone e discou sem pressa o número que sabia de cabeça.

- Cabot. - Alex respondeu, e sua voz soava vagamente cansada, provavelmente depois de um dia inteiro no fórum.

- Ei. Como você está?

- Liv! Estou bem, e você?

- Lidando com tudo o que aconteceu. Escuta, eu realmente preciso de você. Tem certas coisas que o Ell não pode me ajudar, mesmo sendo meu parceiro e melhor amigo.

- Você quer que eu vá aí?

- Não. Não, eu... só queria saber se posso ir até você.

- Claro que pode, Liv, não precisa nem pedir. Mas e a chuva?

- Não se preocupe, eu preciso esfriar a cabeça mesmo, estou aí em uns trinta minutos.

- Ok, vou preparar um banho para você, e pedir alguma coisa.

Caminhando pela chuva, Olivia pode sentir que alguns de seus demônios a abandonavam, a deixando ali, sozinha, entregue aos próprios pensamentos e pouco tempo depois, ela chegou ao prédio de Alex, completamente ensopada, e o porteiro a instruiu a subir pelo elevador de serviço.

Quando chegou ao andar de Alex, a loira já a esperava na porta do apartamento, com uma toalha nas mãos, e quando Olivia se enrolou na toalha, Alex a abraçou com força e a beijou. Olivia deitou a cabeça no ombro dela e se controlou para não chorar ali mesmo.

- Vamos entrar, vem, eu preparei um banho para você.

Alex guiou Olivia para o banheiro, e enquanto a morena tomava banho, pegou umas roupas extras que Olivia deixava lá.

Após o banho, Alex e Olivia estavam sentadas no sofá, em silêncio, e Alex a fez deitar e colocar a cabeça em seu colo.

- Você quer falar sobre o que aconteceu?

- Hoje não. Eu sei que em algum momento eu vou precisar falar, mas não agora.

- Quando você estiver pronta para falar, eu vou estar pronta para ouvir, Liv. Eu sei que você não faria isso de propósito, então, por favor, não fique remoendo isso dentro de você.

- Eu tive a oportunidade de acreditar nele, Alex. Ele me disse que estava sem balas no revólver.

- Ele poderia estar blefando. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. - Alex a cortou, sabendo que se começasse, Olivia talvez não parasse de falar sobre aquilo, apontando todos seus erros, sem prestar atenção aos detalhes certos que envolveram aquele caso.

Olivia se virou, e ficou com o rosto de frente para a barriga de Alex, e fechou os olhos, sentindo o leve perfume dela invadir suas narinas, fazendo com que ela se lembrasse por que aquele colo a deixava tão calma, tão em paz.

_Hoje eu preciso te abraçar  
Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa  
Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz _

Alex sorriu ao ver que o sono estava começando a dominar Olivia, e se perguntou por quantas horas a detetive estava acordada e antes que ela pudesse efetivamente dormir, Alex a chamou e a fez caminha até o quarto, onde Olivia caiu na cama praticamente dormindo.

Alex se trocou, vestiu o pijama e deitou na cama, e em seguida sentiu Olivia a abraçar instintivamente no sono. Dormiram até o dia amanhecer._  
_  
_Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua  
Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria  
Em estar vivo_

_Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar  
Me dizendo que eu sou causador da tua insônia  
Que eu faço tudo errado sempre  
_

Na manhã seguinte, Alex acordou primeiro e pode observar as expressões de Olivia, que dormia profundamente. Ela percebeu o quão bonita Olivia era, e que dormindo, suas proteções sumiam, e ela parecia em paz, quase demonstrando uma felicidade que não era visível durante o dia. Alex passou de leve a mão pelos cabelos curtos e rebeldes da detetive, e sem muito esforço ou vontade, imaginou como ela ficaria com os cabelos um pouco mais cumpridos.

Eu já posso abrir os olhos ou você vai parar de fazer isso se eu acordar? - Olivia perguntou ainda de olhos fechados, mas um sorriso lhe escapou nos lábios.

Sua boba. Você estava acordada e nem me disse, é?

Não tem jeito melhor de se acordar de manhã, e eu não queria estragar o seu momento de prazer.

Não estragou. - Alex se inclinou e a beijou nos lábios. - Abra os olhos, está quase na hora de ir trabalhar.

Olivia se espreguiçou _na cama,_ enquanto Alex levantava para preparar um café para elas.

Olivia tomou um banho rápido, pegou novas roupas, e a jaqueta de couro que estava estendida ao lado da lareira e a vestiu antes de ir para a cozinha.

Você demora tanto para fazer um café que eu já estou pronta. - Olivia a provocou.

Eu sei. Assim como eu também sei que você adora o meu café, mesmo demorando tanto para passar, ou as minhas torradas com geleia que só eu sei fazer. - Alex sorriu e se virou com as torradas em um prato e a caneca de café na outra. - Agora sente-se aqui, e coma suas torradas.

Olivia sorriu e sentou na cadeira mais próxima e quando Alex se aproximou para lhe servir, ela a puxou, fazendo com que a loira sentasse em seu colo.

Só você para me fazer esquecer o que aconteceu. Você me faz muito feliz, Alex. Mais do que eu posso contar.

Eu sei Liv, e você também me faz muito feliz. - ela respirou fundo. - Eu te amo, Liv.

Olivia fechou os olhos, absorvendo o poder daquelas palavras, e abriu um sorriso. Eu também te amo, Alex. Muito. Eu te amo.

_Hoje preciso de você  
Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso  
Hoje só tua presença  
Vai me deixar feliz  
Só hoje._

* * *


End file.
